The present disclosure relates to image reading devices and image forming apparatuses and particularly relates to a technique for reading an original document in a so-called fed-document reading mode.
Reading an original document is classified into two modes: fed-document reading mode and stationary document reading mode. The fed-document reading mode is a mode of reading an original document in such a manner that, with a reading unit kept fixed at a predetermined position on a back side of an original glass plate, the original document is fed by a document feeder to pass through a reading position on a front side of the original glass plate.
In an image reading device that reads an original document in the fed-document reading mode, generally, a document separating member is provided downstream of the reading position in a direction of feed of the original document. This document separating member guides the original document read by the reading unit to separate the original document from the front surface of the original glass plate and the separated original document is conveyed to an eject portion of the document feeder. Furthermore, a general image reading device is provided with, for example, a fan for creating an air flow flowing in the direction of feed of the original document and the fan lifts the original document by the air flow to separate the original document from the front surface of the original glass plate.